


Run away with me?

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, both are highschoolers, fluffyish?, hajime and izuru are twins, hinata b like yo lets leave, izuru is only mentioned, komaeda is not sick but parents are still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: The worlds spoken low, a whisper past his ears as they are passing by one of the many vegations on the way to their destination.Blinking, he turns to the other male. “What was that?”“Run away with me. From this, from this town, this stupid ass school and all the people in it. Run away with me, just the two of us.”“Hinata-kun you can’t be-”“I am. Dead serious.”Hinata is tired of life and almost everyone in their shitty town, his bright idea? Running away with Komaeda in the dead of night.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Run away with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo it's been forever since I've wrote komahina and I feel like I should write more of them again esp for Komaeda's birthday, boy deserves all the love and smooches from his boyfriend(s)
> 
> Anyways I wasn't sure where this was going other than it's 2am and I need to write more

The worlds spoken low, a whisper past his ears as they are passing by one of the many vegations on the way to their destination. 

Blinking, he turns to the other male. “What was that?” 

“Run away with me. From this, from this town, this stupid ass school and all the people in it. Run away with me, just the two of us.” 

“Hinata-kun you can’t be-”

“I am. Dead serious.” He stops walking, now standing face to face with Komaeda. His gaze averted from his firm one.

“We can’t just..What about your parents? Your brother? Our classmates…?” 

This was all too sudden, his head whirled around the situations of what could happen if he agreed, how so many things could hurt Hinata and it would all be his fault. Something he had been trying to tell him since they started dating. 

“They’d get over themselves eventually. I’ve been in my brother’s shadow for so long that my parents would never even notice I was gone.” 

Of course he knew the situation with him and Izuru, his twin was a man of very few words and more than enough talent to go around with. Hajime had been in his shadow always trying to catch up since they were children. The favoritism had shown through how he was always over at Komaeda’s without so much as a fuss as to why he was never home. Except Izuru who would text Komaeda asking about his twin’s whereabouts. It was sweet knowing he cared, but he wouldn’t dare bring it up to Hajime. It would only further upset his boyfriend, and that he wouldn’t dare want to purposefully do. 

Biting at his lower lip, Komaeda looks back up at Hinata’s face. His expression left no trace of sarcasm or teasing. He was serious. “Where would we go?”

He smiles softly, taking the other’s hands. “Wherever you’d like to go baby. The world is ours to explore.” He rubs his thumb across Komaeda’s knuckles, “Where would you like to go first? We’ll take a bus or boat, or whatever type of transportation you’re comfortable with.”

“Absolutely anywhere I want?”

He nods. “Anywhere as long as it’s not here.” 

“I’ve always wanted to visit a few places up in the mountains..I read that the forests surrounding the areas are gorgeous around spring time.” 

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” He laughed, bringing the other male close to peck his forehead. “We can go tonight, when everyone is asleep.”

“Hianta-kun, I didn’t know you were the one for dramatics!” He squeaks, cheeks already reddening as he looks around them. No one was there to see the two plotting an escape and sharing a few kisses. 

“I may or may not have just came up with all this on the spot.”

“You don’t say? I thought you had everything all planned already? Which is why you asked me?” 

“A-ah well..It just kinda popped up in my head actually, but it has been something I’ve been considering for awhile.”

“A romantic getaway?” Komaeda giggles as Hinata’s cheeks and ears redden. 

“Maybe? A-As long as you’re going with me it will be.” 

He hums in thought, the two back on track with walking. The place in mind being Komaeda’s home. “Are you sure you want to have me as a companion? I’m awful company.” 

Hinata huffs, nudging his arm. “You’re not awful, shut up. I want you to come with me because you’re my boyfriend. And you deserve to be treated better than how people treat you now. They’re awful to you.”

“Ah well..It’s not all that bad. I’ve grown used to the looks of resentment and disgust.” 

“Which is wrong! Just because you’re used to it doesn’t make it right. You’re so much more than some stupid rumors the town’s spread.” 

“Hinata-kun is really too kind. You always have been.” He sighs softly, glancing over at him as he unlocks the front door letting him in first. 

“That’s not true, I’ve done what any decent human being would do.”

“And what would that be?”

“To give you a chance just like everyone else.” They step inside, closing the door as Komaeda’s expression read of fondness. 

“Oh Hinata-kun,” He giggles, wrapping his arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair. “If you let me too close I might just not want to let go.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with that, you’re quite wonderful to be around unlike what you’ve said.” He pulled the other closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You know you could easily end up hurt being too close to me-”

“I told you, you and your bullshit luck can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m here to stay as long as you’ll have me.” 

“You flatter.” 

Hinata simply snorts, popping his head back up. “I’m simply a good boyfriend is all. I have to remind you that you’re wonderful and how much i wanna kiss your dumb pretty face all the time.” He grins, pecking his nose at Koaeda’s wine. 

“Hinata-kuuuuun that’s not fair!”

“What isn’t?” He blinks, mocking innoicene. 

His cheeks puff out, eyes narrowed. 

“You’re cute when you’re pouty.”

“You’re an ass.” 

“So I am aware of, that’s the one thing I can definitely say I have fully over Izuru, that and having a beautiful fluffy boy for a boyfriend. “  
Poor Komaea’s blush had now spread to his ears and neck, letting out another whine. What a mean boyfriend he had. 

Hinata cooes, finally pressing a gentle kiss to his lips instantly making Komaeda melt and return it. Kisses were a weakness, one that he didn’t mind the other knowing. If he could be kissed all day and be selfish he definitely would if it meant he could spend more time with his boyfriend. 

“You’re mean you know,” Komaeda huffs, pecking his lips this time. “Very mean Hinata Hajime-kun, using your kisses against me.”

It makes the other snort, a lopsided grin making its way to his lips. “I don’t know whatever you mean.” 

“Mhm sure you don’t.” He rolls his eyes, taking the time to lean against him. “So running away huh? Are we really going to do this? You know I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth but I don’t know..if this is such a good idea Hinata-kun.”

“Why’s that?”

“Shouldn’t we wait until we finish our last year of schooling? Or you could stay here until we graduate and then we can go. It’s not like money is a problem, my mother and father left me more than enough…”

“Aren’t you tired of being here though? Don’t you want to just disappear too?”

“....” It was hard to say, this was his hometown, the place he grew up in. But..It never truly felt like home after his parents passed. Not once did anyone try to make it feel like home until Hinata. “I suppose..I suppose sometimes I do- or well did..Until you came into my life I didn’t want to even exist. You- You’re my home Hinata-kun, as long as I’m with you I’m home no matter where life takes us.” 

Hinata remained silent, just holding the other boy close to his chest swaying them softly back and forth. “I never thought of anywhere as home with my family, if you can call them that. I’ve never felt accepted or good enough for them, I’ve wanted to just run for so long. I’m just so tired Komaeda. Tired of always being compared and never actually seen..But you don’t make me feel that way. You make me feel important, loved..Special. I was so afraid at first that Izuru would even take you from me, I wanted to just take you and run as fast and far away as possible. “ He laughs, but there is no amusement behind it, only bitterness. “I just want...I don’t know what I want exactly, but I do know I want it to be with you if that makes sense.”

Komaeda simply nods. He knew that feeling, the yearning for someone to understand him, look at him like he was special. To be loved and love in return was his only wish before he died, before Hinata it was a laughable wish. Sometimes even now he was afraid he’d wake up at any second and Hinata would be gone and he’d be all alone again. 

“Maybe...Maybe we should sleep on it Hinata-kun. In the morning..If you truly want to just leave still we’ll pack our bags and go. Just me and you.” He lifts his head up, cupping Hinata’s cheeks, “But think about it first and what we’re going to do kay?”

He nods, giving the other a tired smile. “Yea you’re right, let’s head to bed.” 

Komaeda gives him a soft smile and peck to his forehead, “That’s my Hinata-kun. Always so smart and charming.” 

He shakes his head with a soft laugh, “Sure prince charming I am, baby you’ve been reading too many romance novels again.”

“Hey now, those are some good books! How else was I supposed to pick up on your bad flirting?” 

Hinata grumbles, huffing. “It’s not that bad-”

“If you say so~” He laughs, pulling away to take his hand to drag him up to his bedroom. “I thought your awkward flirting was cute.”

“Almost as you face planting into my chest, stuttering out a sorry and running into a bookshelf? “

“Oh shush! I already told you it was an accident!”

“You still looked pretty cute all red.”

“Hinata-kun hush!”

He laughs, happy to see in spite of all the teasing Komaeda was still smiling. Maybe running away with him wouldn’t be so bad..But the idea of staying until they graduated was more practical. Either way, whichever decision was made he knew that eventually he'd make this boy his husband and with everything in his power he’d make sure he was happy and felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really wished I knew where this was going but I just picked a random song to write off of and runaways was it. But hey writing practice is always good in any form
> 
> As always kudos, criticism, and comments are always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
